Forum:All-Stars Heat D
Eliminators Firestorm vs Thermidor 2 vs SMIDSY TG's thoughts Firestorm is doing to be dominant in this first round, but it comes down to which of its opponents are going through. For me the answer is obvious - either the invertible machine, or the machine whose been known to fail to self right after its been flipped repetitively? Lobster well and truly "broiled". Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Two flippers with quite the OOTA history.....Bye Bye S.M.I.D.S.Y. CBFan (talk) 23:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts I agree with TG on this one. I imagine that SMIDSY could keep going no matter how often it is flipped by Firestorm, but Thermidor 2 is not particularly reliable and probably wouldn't get to the end of the battle, especially if SMIDSY is able to slam it into the wall a few times. Christophee (talk) 23:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Hard battle to judge, I think. I agree with CBFan though. Two of the most sucessful bots OotA wise and SMIDSY, who has been thrown out twice. In my opinion, the answer is't hard to find. SMIDSY OotA one way or another. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Thermidor has broke a couple of times and I think SMIDSY can break it here, smashing it up against the wall and breaking a wheel. Firestorm will probably flip SMIDSY around, but not before the damage is done. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts Firestorm 5 will flip SMIDSY repeatedly and strand it on a side wall, eliminating it from the competition. ManUCrazy 12:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts While it is true that SMIDSY has been flipped out, both times were against big flippers that engulfed its entire body. Here, we have 2 good flippers, but I've yet to see either flip out a really flat and balanced robot. Granted, SMIDSY could go out if the two decide to team up on it, but I think the more likely scenario is that Thermidor suffers the brunt of the attacks. I mean, either of the two could probably take it on alone; SMIDSY could batter it, or Firestorm could flip it (it doesn't like being flipped repeatedly.) I just think that somehow, one of them will KO it, not necessarily as a team effort, but just in passing. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Again vs Anarchy vs 259 TG's thoughts This promises to be a very good fight. The latter two are both marvels of engineering, whilst Spawn Again is plain unreliable. Whether its Anarchy's axe, flipper or 259's huge spinning disc, Spawn Again is going out here. I think 259 would recognise that Anarchy is far too heavy and well armoured to be harmed with the disc, and Anarchy would not risk its flipper against the disc that loves chewing up wedges. Spawn Again is well and truly beaten. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts 259, a marvel of engineering? Spawn Again, plain unreliable? Toon Ganondorf, I'm sorry, but that was Series 6....in Extreme 2 and Series 7, there were no reliability issues (the flipper valve exploding is not in the same ballpark). And 259 is a ruddy glass cannon. It's all weapon and practically nothing else. If one hit doesn't dislodge a drive belt for the weapon, or worse, the wheels, I would be very surprised. AND it's up against two flippers and it has no srimech. Sorry, but 259 out quite easily. CBFan (talk) 23:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts Here we have two robots that have been known to break down so it's likely that one of them will before the battle is over. I don't think that Spawn Again will be that easy to beat into submission and Anarchy certainly won't be and will almost certainly advance in this battle. I just have a feeling that 259 isn’t going to last for the whole battle. Spawn Again became much more reliable in later series and I think it will be more likely to take damage without breaking down than 259 will be. I’m going to say that 259 will either be immobilised by Anarchy’s axe or thrown over by its flipper (which can probably stand up to the disc) and unable to self-right. Christophee (talk) 23:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Heloher's Thoughts To me, it seems that 259 would drive straight for the side of Anarchy, tearing off the leg protection and then some of the legs. Spwan Again might even flip Anarchy over afterwards, to me it seems the third most poweful flipper ever on Robot Wars. Anarchy out. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I think 259 will go for Spawn and rip through its armour. Anarchy will flip it and axe with 259 doing more damage. Spawn Again are out. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts This fight could go any way to be honest, but I think that Spawn Again and Anarchy are the more resilient, and would survive while 259 could well be flipped. I'm not convinced Anarchy would be able to self-right either, but that would be harder to flip because of tis weight. Spawn Again and Anarchy go through. ManUCrazy 11:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Semi-Finals Firestorm 5 vs Anarchy TG's thoughts Now, this will be brilliant. I'm just curious if the people who will automatically vote Firestorm just because it is Firestorm will consider Anarchy properly. Anarchy is almost twice the weight of Mute and some of the other robots Firestorm has beaten. Moreover, its very large, meaning that Firestorm has to get its flipper well underneath. However, this will prove interesting on two reasons. 1 - Anarchy has an untouchable ground clearance, I don't think its even possible to get beneath. 2 - There's no baseplate, as the legs are there, and the scoop and flipper cover exposed areas. Could Firestorm flip a dining table by getting under the legs? I don't think so - it would just nudge it away. Very awkward for Firestorm to do well in this. Alternatively, Anarchy is very quick for a walker. It also has a nice sharp axe, a weapon which Terrorhurtz and DOminator 2 have both used against Firestorm to great effect. And Anarchy's flipper is very very good - its like a quicker and more powerful version of Chaos 2's flipper. We saw the similarly shaped Inshredable who was the exact same weight as Firestorm lose easily to Anarchy, and I think the mighty Firestorm has met its match. I'll be very interested in any reasoning why Firestorm could win this, because I can't see any. Anarchy through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Maybe Storm 2 and Tornado can push a robot twice their own weight, but I'm not so sure about Firestorm. Remember how it struggled against Drillzilla? Anarchy is fast and well-protected, I predict it'll pretty much dominate here. Anarchy, definitely a surprise victor on paper, but it goes through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts I agree with both of you on this one. A robot like Chaos 2 with a rear-hinged flipper could probably beat Anarchy but it would be much harder with a front-hinged flipper as it would have to get right underneath, which would be very difficult in this case. I also say that Anarchy goes through. Christophee (talk) 02:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts If only I woke up earlier I maght have a chance of posting my thoughts before other people do. I don't really mind, and agree with this.Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Changed mind to agree wth CBFan. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts OK, I'm sorry, but I can't help at laugh at your guys decisions. You claim that Anarchy is "too heavy" for Firestorm to beat? Was the flipping of Mr Ruddy Psycho just a figment of your imagination? He's at least FIVE times Anarchy's weight. I'm not going to vote for Firestorm because "it is", I'm going to vote for it because if it can get underneath, there's no way back, because I'm not convinced Anarchy can right itself. Furthermore, there's a massive difference between a table and Anarchy....most tables do not have an outer rim. Firestorm through. CBFan (talk) 09:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't have said anything, but since Helloher is changing his vote, I have to point out the problems with this. Its all well to use the "can't self right" argument, but I think Firestorm has to get beneath it first, which I'm almost certain it can't. Also, the Psych argument is not the same, because Psycho toppled off balance before Firestorm flipped it. Its different, and you'll have to present a better argument than that. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm almost certain it can get underneath. Besides, what's the point in telling me "you'll have to present a better argument than that", if the only reason you keep voting against Razer is "I don't like it"? Kinda hypocritical, in my opinion. I'm sorry, but the way I see it, and I had a good long think about it, Firestorm should be able to get underneath Anarchy. CBFan (talk) 11:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I've thought about this, and have decided I'm going to stick with my current decision. Enough tries from Firestorm would surely get it under Anarchy if it atacked from the side, and while Anarchy is quick for a walker, Firestorm is quite a bit quicker than it and woud be able to attack it from the side. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::If this is CBFan's opinion then that's fair enough. None of us actually know what would have happened if these two robots had met so we have to make educated guesses and quite often we will come to different conclusions. Christophee (talk) 16:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Anarchy tries to flip Firestorm but misses, Firestorm is quick enough to get in under that flipper. Remember Firestorm's front has been ground down, sharpened blade that I reckon can get underneath the legs especially if its moving, which it most likely will be. Firestorm has a strong flipper and can easily side strand Anarchy if it can't get the walker fully over. Firestorm through. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts I can see Firestorm, with its near impossible to breach ground clearance slipping underneath Anarchy and flipping it over. Eventually Firestorm will leave it on its side. ManUCrazy 13:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts This is an outrage. Yes, Anarchy cannot self-right, but its ground clearance is untouchable. Firestorm did struggle against Drillzilla, didn't it? And I agree with RA2 and TG about everything, even the bit about Psycho. GutripperSpeak 02:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Again vs SMIDSY TG's thoughts THis time I agree with the points made in Round 1 - SMIDSY's suffered terrible at the hands of colossal rear-hinged flippers, and it just met one of the best. SMIDSY gains wings. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I don't really think that SMIDSY will have suffered too greatly against the flippers; it looks like a robot that was designed to take some hard knocks. After all, Terrorhurtz was the only robot ever to KO it, and Terrorurtz is just something else. Spawn Again is big and blocky; just the kind of robot that SMIDSY was made to destroy. I have to say that SMIDSY will push its way to victory here. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts You both make good points, but I agree with TG on this one. The battle would probably be quite similar to SMIDSY's battle against Atomic in Series 7. Christophee (talk) 02:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Spawn Again might have the third most powerful flipper ever in Robot Wars, and I can see it easily throwing SMIDSY OotA, perhaps from as far back as it did to Chip. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts This is not going to end well for S.M.I.D.S.Y. CBFan (talk) 09:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts SMIDSY are gone. Llamaman201 (talk) 13:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts SMIDSY don't stand a chance, ask me 100 times and i'll put through Spawn Again, and again, and again. ManUCrazy 13:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts I'm agreeing with RA2, Spawn Again is a bit too exposed on the side for my taste. GutripperSpeak 02:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Final Now, I do hope sincerely that no one is going to get angry, but I assure you, this decision was standing, I had always intended for the outgoing judges to continue their roles until after this tournament. Please don't assume I'm changing it to support my vote. Anarchy has now defeated Firestorm, as in the 4-4 tie, RA2 and Christophee voted for Anarchy. Anarchy vs Spawn Again TG's thoughts Spawn Again's flipper-wedge combination makes it hard to get under low-clearance robots, as shown in battles with Terrorhurtz, Razer, Spam and Humdrum (not so sure on the last one). Anarchy's axe hit through the similarly armoured Judge Shred 2 ½, and its flipper effortlessly threw the similarly shaped Inshredable. I'm voting through the mighty Anarchy. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Hmm, I have to disagree. I think the S7 version of Spawn Again was much more capable of getting underneath lower ground clearances. Remember, the Spawn Again you're thinking of had been completely rebuilt since the breakdown train of the Series 5/6 one. Plus, it has the speed advantage. Oh, and to answer your queery....Spawn Again's front never got near Humdrum, it was hit at the side and immobilised just like that. CBFan (talk) 23:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Gutripper's thoughts I'd like to agree with CBFan, but really, I don't think anyone is taking Anarchy's underneath into consideration. Even if Anarchy is gotten beneath, I'm sure it could just walk off. Also, Spawn Again doesn't like axes, and the scoop gives Anarchy a better push, something that Spawn Again can never get away from. Anarchy. 'GutripperSpeak 00:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I'll give Spawn Again the benefit of the doubt and assume that its breakdown in Series 7 was unrelated to those of previous series. With that in mind, a fully-working Spawn Again is a beast, who isn't above taking a quick and easy victory (Diotoir, Tiberius). Anarchy's ground clearance may be good, but at the end of the day, it's never going to be as low as a wheeled robot. If Spawn Again can get one of the first ten flips to hit its mark, that will do it for Anarchy. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts To me, Spawn Again had the third most powerful flipper of any competitor in Robot Wars, and has the most powerful here. If any bot could flip Anarchy over, it would be this bot. Spawn Again through. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts I went for Anarchy against Firestorm, but I think Spawn Again's rear-hinged flipper has a better chance of getting underneath Anarchy enough to flip it (as only as small part of the flipper will need to get underneath). It's a tough decision, but I'm going to assume that Spawn Again will be reliable and that it will be able to get in a quick attack on Anarchy and flip it. From then on, Anarchy will be on the back foot and Spawn Again will dominate the battle. Christophee (talk) 14:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hmm, I think Spawn Again can just get enough flipper under Anarchy and tip it. S7 version didn't really brake down, its flipper was just too powerful. Spawn Again through. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy's thoughts If Firestorm couldn't flip Anarchy, then the rear hinged flipper of Spawn Again will. Spawn Again is the winner. ManUCrazy 23:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Heat Winner: Spawn Again I accept this one. I saw that Judge Shred flipped Anarchy up, but couldn't get it over. However, I do stand by my belief that Firestorm wouldn't have managed it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC)